Caritas:The magic of love
by CARITAS HEALOS
Summary: after her parents are murdered and she injured, Angel is taken to st mungo's by an auror. the auror is married to a healer they have a daughter Angel's age. they decide together to adopt Angel. how why this affect her childhood and her years in hogwarts?


_Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter! I only own the characters present in this story!_

Caritas: The magic of love

Chapter One- changes, bad changes. Better changes.

When I was six years old occurred a major change in my life. Unfortunately, it was bad one. The day it occurred was my sixth birthday. I lived with birth parents on placed called Caritas village at that time.

It occurred at the night of that day. After a party with some of my friends and theirs, we were quietly sat together sat in the living room. When suddenly, the door just burst open and two men wearing dark hoods and skull masks come into our house. They were death eaters, they were there to kill us. The year was 1997, so we were in plain second wizarding war.

The two death eaters held out their wands and so did mommy and daddy. They told me to hide, to run away. I tried but I couldn't. I was stopped by myself and my feelings, no by anyone else.

Then it happened. The horrible change in my life. One of the death eaters pointed his wand at daddy and shouted '' AVADA KEDAVRA ''. A flash of green light flew from the tip of his wand to daddy. It hit him. Then, he fell on the floor, lifeless. Mommy saw that I was still there so she ran to my front, covering me.

The other death eater saw mommy moving to hide me behind her so he pointed his own wand at her and shouted '' AVADA KEDAVRA ''. The green light came out again, this time hitting mommy. She too fell lifeless on the floor. When she fell, they saw me. I was scared to death, sad , angry, all that same time.

'' SO YOU ARE LEFT '' the death eater shouted at me '' WE WON'T HAVE PITY BECAUSE YOU ARE A CHILD, YOU LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR ''

The other one pointed his wand at me and I expected to die. At least that way I would meet my parents in heaven. But that didn't happen. It was worse. He shouted '' CRUCIO '' and suddenly, my whole body was in excruciating pain. Every time I breathed, every time my heart beated, even the gentle touch of my dress caused me extreme pain.

Then it became worse. The other one shouted '' SECTUMSEMPRA '' and waved his wand down. Then, a deep cut opened in the front of dress and in chest. I couldn't bear it. That cut would already very painful normally. With cruciatus over me, it was more than excruciating.

'' is she worthy of it ? '' one of them asked the other.

'' no. she is no thread to the dark lord. The pain she felt was enough lesson- '' something made him stop.

We saw some white smoke materializing in the room. Then a young wizard came out of it. At that moment I could infer he was a young auror that he was there to rescue me and to take my birth parents' murderers to azkhabam.

'' Quiet there, death eaters '' he said in an authority voice '' you are arrested for a lifetime for using Two of the unforgivable curses against people, three people! ''

He pointed his wand at them then muttered something. Chains appeared and bound those men together. Then another auror came in a flash of white smoke.

'' take those men to the ministry '' the first one said '' I have take this poor young lady to st mungo's ''

'' right Bright! '' he said apparatting with the two death eaters.

He came next to me '' how are you? '' he asked '' silly question I see. We must go. What is your name dear ? ''

His voice was tender and kind now '' Angel. Angel Caritas '' I answered '' where are we going? ''

'' to st mungo's. You must be treated, Angel '' he answered me '' now how old are you? And what were your parents' names? ''

'' I just turned six today and my parents' names were Celeste and Gabriel Caritas '' I answered '' what is your name, sir ''

'' I am auror Frank Bright '' he answered '' now let's go Angel. I must take you to st mungo's so that you can healed and I can explain some important things. ''

'' Okay. How? '' I asked

'' we are going to apparate to London then are going to enter st mungo's through the secret entrance '' he answered '' I will have to carry you. I doubt that after cruciatus you can walk or even stand ''

'' Yeah It would be too painful '' I said '' Ok pick me up then ''

'' Alright '' was the only thing auror Bright said before picking me up. When he held me in his arms, I started to twist in pain again

'' dear? Are you Ok? '' he asked me, concerned like my birth parents when I got hurt and cried

'' No! It hurts! It still hurts it all too much!!! '' I said, upset. I started crying because of the not excruciating pain anymore, but still very strong pain I felt when he touched me.

'' oh I dear, I am sorry. It must hurt too much, but I have to take to st mungo's to take it away Ok? '' he said, in as soothing voice

'' Okay '' I said. Then we apparated. We suddenly appeared in front of a huge, red bricked building with a sign of '' closed for refurbishment''. I don't remember very well how but we got into the magical hospital.

We were in the reception. The witch at desk look at us, concerned, seeing me in visible strong pain and the cut in my chest. '' how can I help you sir? ''

'' I am auror Frank Bright and this young lady is miss Angel Caritas '' he explained '' her house was invaded by two death eaters and her parents were murdered by them. They also casted cruciatus and sectumsempra on her, which explains her current state ''

'' oh my god! I will help you as fast as I can, Frank '' she said '' as matter of fact now that I remember are you not married to healer Alice Bright and father of little Nicole ?''

'' yes madam I am '' he answered '' could you call my wife to treat this young lady, please ? ''

'' she is in the fourth floor. Ward of spell damage, short term. That is where you should take Angel. Take her to a room. I will send someone to call her. ''

'' Thank you '' he said and we took the elevator down to the fourth floor. We came to the sign '' short term '' and we entered a room there were a few empty beds. He gently placed me on the one nearest to the room's door. The bed was soft and the sheets were too but as with everything they caused me strong pain. Even my breath, my heartbeats and my dress still caused me pain. He conjured a chair at the side my bed and sat, waiting.

'' what is going to happen to me? '' I asked '' I have no relatives left. ''

'' Probably you are going to an orphanage '' he said '' or… ''

'' or…? '' I asked, curious. I didn't to go to an orphanage

'' you will have to wait a little bit for that answer, dear '' he said '' did you know that my wife and I knew your parents? In fact, we were best friends. Don't you remember us? We visited you three with our daughter before the second war. ''

'' I remember a little bit but not much '' she said '' please, please! Take me! Adopt me! I don't want to go to an orphanage, to stay alone for I don't how much time! Raise me! ''

'' I will have to talk about with my wife and daughter about it thought I doubt they will disagree with us. After all that just happened to you and after all those years of friendship with your parents, we can't turn our backs on you thought I can promise you nothing, Angel '' he said

'' Kay! Thank you! '' I said.

We heard steps. A young woman in healer clothing came into the room I inferred she was Alice Bright.

'' Hi love '' she said to Frank, kissing him then turned to me '' so what happened? I came running when I heard you had brought a victim of the war. '

'' yes. This little girl, Angel, lost her parents to death eaters '' he said and she gasped '' then they casted cruciatus and sectumsempra on her ''

She really turned to me this time '' oh dear! I am sorry for that! Now why do I feel like I saw you before, even that I already know you? ''

'' We do Alice. Her last name is Caritas. Her parents were Celeste and Gabriel, our late best friends. Now where is Nikki? ''

'' she is here at st mungo's, waiting me in the reception. Why? '' she said

'' go there and take her down here. The three of us must discuss something about Angel. '' he answered his wife.

'' Ok. I will get her and come back then. '' Alice said and then walked off the room.

A few minutes later, Alice came back, holding the hand of a little girl of the same age as me and that assumed was their daughter, Nikki

'' So what is it Frank? What is that we must talk the three of us? '' she asked

'' yeah daddy what is it? '' Nikki asked

'' Angel is the daughter of our best friends, now late. And she is now orphaned and will go to an orphanage I we do nothing. She is scared of it and begged me for us to take us. Should we? ''

'' I think that, in respect for the memory of our best friends and for the welfare of Angel, we should adopt her and rise her along with Nikki. We took great care of one up to this point, why can we take at least good care of two, especially when one is in great need? '' she said. In all that '' speech '' her voice was still concerned and kind

'' Nikki? What about you? ''Frank asked his daughter

'' Does that mean I am going to have a sister? '' Nikki asked

'' Yes Nikki if we adopt Angel she will be our daughter, like you are '' Alice answered to her daughter

'' I guess I agree with us adopting her. She went through horrible moments today. I think she needs us. She needs a family, a loving family. There are no better parents than you, mommy and daddy, for that. and also I want and think I can help her '' Nikki said. I like my almost-new family. They were smart but kind and tender at the same time. They want to take of me, but wanted to make sure everyone was Ok with it and that they could do it.

'' It is up to you Angel '' Frank said

'' Yes! I want you to adopt me! I want to be part of the family! '' I said, not desperately but excitedly.

'' It is decided then. After you are released from here, we will adopt you and you will live with us forever. But you will stay here for one week. Thankfully, we have a short school holiday of two weeks this month. After you are released, we will have one more week for you to get used to your new home and you are going back to school, in Nikki's school '' my new mommy said to me

'' I must go now dears '' daddy said. Thought I had parents before they died, I felt that I should call them that and I was comfortable with it.

'' Bye Frank '' mommy said while they hugged and kissed

'' Bye daddy '' Nikki, my new sister, said while our daddy picked her up and hugged and kissed her. Then he came next to my bed.

'' Bye… daddy! Can I call you that? '' I said and he smiled at what I had just said.

'' are you comfortable with it? '' daddy asked me.

'' yes. I am '' I answered

'' then why not? You can us mommy and daddy if you want, dear '' he said, blowing me a kiss he exited the room

'' So let's treat you Angel '' mommy said '' I have to get a potion. Nikki could you stay with your sister while I go there ? ''

'' Sure mommy! '' Nikki answered happily

'' alright then girls. I will be right back then '' she said while she walked away

'' so how old are you? '' I asked Nikki

'' I am six. And you? '' she asked me back

'' I am six too! When is your birthday? '' I asked her

'' August 1st. and yours? '' she asked me back again

'' it is today, July first. '' I said a bit sad that had lost my birth parents on my birthday but that I had found a new family on it too.

'' Oh! Come on! How come that you are the new sister and I am younger than you? '' she asked me, quite surprised and annoyed

'' Come on Nikki! It is just a month! It doesn't matter! We are sisters and we like each other! That is more important. '' I said to my new sister

'' Guess you are right Angel '' she said. We heard footsteps. Mommy came back, holding a thin vial with a blue liquid inside it.

'' here. This is the anti-cruciatus potion. It will take most of the pain away. '' she explained while she gave me the vial. I turned with the top inside my mouth and drank it. While the feeling of the potion going down my throat still caused strong pain, it soon took effect.

'' better dear? '' mommy asked me

'' Yes mommy much better ''I answered

'' Now let's take care of this cut '' she mommy said while she pointed her wand to the cut on my chest. She muttered some spell and the cut closed.

Then we finally took a look at each other's appearance. Mommy had brown hair and hazel colored eyes. Daddy, as I remember, had black hair and green eyes. As a result my sister Nikki had dark brown hair and green eyes.

I was very different from then in how I looked. I had golden blond hair with curls and locks and crystal blue eyes. You could easily tell I was adopted.

'' Angel did the death eaters do this '' she said pointing to my forehead '' there is a heart-shaped mark on your forehead. ''

'' no! It is my birthmark! '' I explained

'' Okay then. Now I really have to visit other patients girls. I will come back later '' mommy said while she walked away again.

Nikki and just stayed there talking. A few hours later mommy came back. Mommy and Nikki stayed until night when they had to go home. I felt lonely but knew that they would come back.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
